


Holy Matrimony

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Blasphemy, Catholic School, Classroom Sex, Fluff, Innocent Stiles, M/M, Nuns, One Shot, Religion, Stiles is a cute, Sweetness, Underage Sex, bad boy Theo, underage bc they're in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Theo are both students of a catholic boarding school</p><p>Stiles is so hopelessly in love with Theo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

> for Elle
> 
> fun fact : A lot of my family was raised catholic and went to catholic schools with lots of nuns (bc I'm from Ireland~)
> 
> enjoy!!!

Stiles was small.   
Not only in height but he was skinny too, like a twig in a uniform.   
Sister Aileen, the nicest nun Stiles ever met would always say “it's the size of your heart that matters, Genim.”  
Stiles always remembered that, to love and be loved, kindness was key.   
Although…. Theo Raeken tested that theory.   
Theo was a bully. A blasphemous trouble maker. How he wasn't expelled or kicked out of the saints school Stiles would never know. 

During bible study a withered old nun stood at the head of the classroom, explaining in a monotone voice the metaphors in the religious text.   
A crumpled piece of paper bounced onto Stiles’ desk, rolling to a stop against his closed bible.  
He glanced around him, seeing Theo and his goons a few seats away. Theo winked.   
Face slightly flushed Stiles discreetly unfolded the paper ball, a message scribbled inside.   
“Class 208  
12:30   
meet me”  
Stiles gave another look at Theo, brow creased.  
Theo gave the boy a flirtatious smile, twiddling with his pencil. 

Stiles hated to admit his crush on Raeken, how Theo's bad boy mentality always got under the boys skin.   
From the moment Stiles saw Raeken he knew this was the man he would marry.

(1 YEAR AGO)  
Stiles quickly rounded the schools halls, despite his small body Stiles had to admit he was fast.  
Raekens lackeys were after the poor boy, like a pack of wolves singling out one poor bunny rabbit.   
Unfortunately for Stiles He was also a tad clumsy, tripping over his own flailing feet the boy tumbled to the ground, shoe coming off in the process.   
“stupid oaf.” one boy laughed, forcing poor Stiles to stand, the three of them felt like giants in Stiles’ eyes, tall and intimidating.   
Stiles immediately prepared himself for a good sucker punch when Theo swooped in like an angel from heaven.   
“what's going on here?” the boy asked, as if he had real interest in Stiles’ well being.   
“he called me a busy idiot!!” one follower spoke up, clearly upset and confused from the insult (it reminded Stiles of a bird flying into window glass)   
Theo snorted, carefully slithering an arm around Stiles’ quivering shoulder. “you can't deny the truth.” Theo said, his goons slowly calming from their bloodlust.   
“what's your name, sweetheart?”   
Stiles blinked slowly “my name… “ he echoed, stunned and completely dazzled by the beauty of Theo Raeken.   
“G-Genim but you can call me Stiles….” He stuttered, tiny heart beating swiftly in his chest. “well, Stiles.” Theo pulled him shoulder to shoulder “I'll take good care of you.”  
Stiles’ life divulged into notebooks scribbled with hearts and STILES+THEO   
his heart was stolen that day by Theo Raeken.

(PRESENT DAY)

Stiles discreetly slipped into room 208, the classroom dark and empty.   
“Theo?” Stiles called, startled when Theo appeared from the shadows.   
“Stiles.” Theo smiled, leaning against a dusty wooden desk. “w-why did you want to meet?” Stiles could feel his heart begin to speed in his chest, pumping a million miles an hour.   
He flinched when Theos palm touched his cheek “I wanted to see how my favorite boy is doing.” Stiles’ face turned a deep scarlet, his cheeks hot “I- uhm, he's fine.” he blinked rapidly, almost tearful.   
Theo tilted his head slightly, a mild upturn of his lips noticeable. “w-what?” Stiles be same uneasy, twiddling with his thumbs. 

A blur of emotions and actions came next, including Stiles’ first kiss and the violent removal of uniform pants.   
Stiles tried to keep quiet, teeth bit into his fist as Theo found his way into the boys ass.   
With his pants done messily around his ankles Stiles’ kept his ankles as far apart as he could, waist bent forwards across one of the many wooden classroom desks.   
“You’re so small.” Theo huffed, cheeks burning. The boy ran his thumbs over the ridges of Stiles’ bulging ribs, taking in his shockingly slim waist. Stiles whined, burying his flushed face in his folded arms.   
Theo winced when he began to tug backwards, the suction of Stiles’ tight hole near painful on his hardness. With a hushed curse and a bruising hold on Stiles’ hips Theo managed to tug himself to leaving just the head in Stiles’ hole.  
Stiles held his breath when the other boy began to push back inside, Theo groaned at the sensation of Stiles’ rippled insides.   
“swear for me, baby.” Theo panted, bending forward to kiss Stiles’ red ear.   
Stiles squeaked when the boy made a sharp movement with his hips, Theo adjusting to the tightness and pressure of the boys hole.  
“f-fuh….” Stiles struggled, heart racing when Theo gained enough confidence to speed up his hips “fuh- uh! fuck!” Stiles near shouted, almost too loud, when Theo found his young prostate.   
“that's my boy.” Theo gulped, face flushed.   
Stiles made high pitched sounds as Theo grew comfortable with his pace, finding all the right spots in Stiles’ quivering hole.  
Loud heavy breathing filled the dark classroom, quiet praises coming from Theo as they both reached their climaxes.   
Stiles mewled when he came, knees buckling under his body. Theo hissed when the boys hole clenched “shiiiiiit.” he moaned, spurts of come flitting into Stiles’ hole.   
yes.  
Theo Raeken was the man Stiles wanted to marry.


End file.
